User blog:RobloxKiddy/How to Efficently Use the AN-94
A lot of people (at the most around 98% of the players) I've encountered, especially high ranks, have kept saying that same goddamn thing. "The AN-94 is the worst gun in the game. There's no point using it." As such, I've decided to deal with this situation personally and give you my guide to using the AN-94. Basic Facts About the AN-94-''' To start off with, here's the cold, hard facts about the AN-94. Damage stats are 32-24, with a 1.4x headshot multiplier. As a result, when firing in auto it features the slowest potential TTK out of all the assault rifles, when combined with the 600rpm ROF. However, it features a very fast TTK on its burst mode, but the TTK isn't very important. The real thing we're after is the ROF of the burst. Clocking in at 1800rpm, it "would've" had one of the fastest potential ROF's for a weapon in Phantom Forces. The problem is, after each 2 round burst there is a 400 RPM delay. As a result, the ROF is actually much slower. But at the same time, each bullet fires so fast, it seems as so that there it is firing in semi auto mode, as both bullets are already travelling by the time the 1st shot recoil starts. This makes the AN-94 very efficient at range, as the combined damage of shots allows for 2-3 SK's at range, better than most DMR's in fact. As well as this, in its 4SK range the AN-94 is able to 2-burst anybody to any part of the body. However, it is safe to say that the AN-94 is used at medium-long range. 'Strategy-' Before using the AN-94 to its benefits, we must consider a sidearm. No matter what, I highly recommend you '''DONT use any hard hitting, slow firing pistols (sfg, DEagle, New Army, Obrez etc.). It is best to use a sidearm you feel comfortable with in CQC, which means that Machine Pistols work very well. However, it's best, IMO, that you consider the M1911. Despite its very limited magazine size (8+1 rounds), it features the ability to 2SK anywhere up to 30 studs, but even then the minimum damage is a 4SK, on par with the DEagle and Rex. Due to this, it is essentially one of, if not the most versatile sidearms in the game. It's recommended that you check out "CamaroKidBB's Guide to Effectively Quickdrawing Sidearms" to improve CQC performance with pistols. Alright, now it's time to get to the strategy. To start off with, it's recommended you use the AN-94 on sniper based maps (Crane Site, Ravod 911, Desert Storm etc.) so that you can use the long range engagements to your advantage. Next, equip a long range setup (my loadout will be given at the end if needed) on your rifle. Now, use the burst mode as if it was a DMR. It's simple, really. If you can use DMR's, then chances are this'll be the cherry on your cream pie. Once you are involved in CQC engagements, quickdraw your sidearm and finish them off quickly. Personal Loadout VCOG 6x Scope (Inspired by Camaro's loadout, shout outs to him) Muzzle Brake (Makes it easier to line back up with the target) Angled Grip (I don't know, just works well it seems) Green Laser (It basically has no downsides, you may as well use it) Category:Blog posts